For My Country
by Kendall N.S
Summary: When push comes to shove, she will do anything for her country. -RussiaXVietnamXAmerica- Lemon


_I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

**For My Country **

* * *

The sky was dark and heavy with clouds as Vietnam lay close to the ground, her dark hair pretty much ground in with the mud as she did her best to blend in with the forest floor. Her fingers digging into the undergrowth as soon as she was sure that there was no one there. Just like the animals they evolved from, she climbed up the tree beside her with endurance and went to the thickest branch she could find. A tired look addressed her eyes as wrapped her body around it.

She felt so dirty. She was a country, but she couldn't do anything to stop her people from dying.

She closed her eyes and snuggled her face closer to the moss. It was soft, almost like the pillows back home.

A sigh escaped Vietnam's lips as she drifted off to sleep.

It was the sad thought that it barely lasted longer for a moment. Since a loud shaking and pain in her upper abdomen woke her, nearly making her fall from the branch. She gritted her teeth before looking down with one hand clutching her quickly healing stomach. It was only a bruise by now, but she could practically feel the bomb against her soil. After all, she was a nation. She could feel everything that happened on her soil.

With one of her hands, she traced the pattern of the bark beneath her with one of her thin fingers. Her eyes half-lidded in relaxation before a familiar voice rang out in her ears.

"Vietnam," his voice said in a thick, Soviet Union accent and she looked straight down to see the large nation himself: Ivan Braginski. A minor lover of hers.

She quickly dropped from the branch only to land on the ground like the lithe little cat she was as she peered up at him, suddenly wishing she was back up on the branch. She would've preferred to have been taller than him even if it wasn't for a few times.

He was already staring down at her with a predatory gaze; it always made her feel good. That fight for domination that he always seemed to win.

She smirked at him before yawning, "Hello Sovit."

His lips quirked into an amused grin at the nickname she gave him.

"Does this mean that I'm getting more tanks or medical supplies?" She purred the question with one hand running down his front. Yes, she knew the art of seduction—most female nations knew the art. After all, it was the easiest way to get their way.

Though the Soviet Union knew her better than that, he grabbed her wrist—purposely running his fingers over her digits carefully.

She resisted the response he wanted from her and kept her gaze locked with his. Though she could see his gaze wandering up and down her mix-matched form. The first half was the northern half and the lower the southern half.

"Artillery," He whispered as he traced the length of her arm before wrapping his hands around her waist. The bare look of confusion and disappointment reached her expression.

"Usually you only come here with big deliveries," She said with her hands on top of his, though the small grin defied her action.

He simply pressed her body against his, she protested for a moment before she felt something hard against her lower stomach. "Ah," She said in understanding with one of her hands on his bicep. Another pain and this one was just below her collar bone and she placed a hand over it with a wince. "I feel torn."

The Soviet Union cupped her cheek gently and she leaned in against his hand.

"Become one with Russia, da?" He asked in the friendly, clipped tone that he always had and she giggled lightly.

"I believe I've become one with you more than once, Sovit." She stated before looking at him curiously, "Why do you call yourself Russia?"

He didn't need to answer her when she felt cold metal against her back. She cursed herself for not keeping her guard up even when he was there for her.

"Decided to join the party," Vietnam asked with feigned curiosity as she turned her head slightly, "America?"

The blonde stood behind her with the gun pointed straight at her back, right where her spine, heart, and ribs aligned.

"If you truly want me dead, then shoot." She said smoothly, "What good will it do? My people will join back together, and rebel against you. For all of them love their country, even when it's divided."

She carefully pulled Ivan's hands from her body and turned around in his grasp and stared at Alfred Jones straight on. He looked as pained as she was. Covered in bruises and scars, a couple burns here and there. A flash of pity and pride flashed over her features, it served this man right for trying to invade her country. Not to mention her, but this was the first time he had found her.

"I see you've won our little game of hide and seek…" She stated with a small smirk as she took a demure step towards the younger country. "Would you like a piece of candy, like every good little boy? Or would you like to just go hide behind your mother's skirts?"

America looked startled for a moment when he realized Vietnam was taunting him. The sway of her hips, the way her lips moved into that tantalizing smirk, the way the sweat clung and dripped down her tanned skin and disappeared beneath her close fit shirt.

"Or," She whispered once she was close enough to him, he didn't even know he was lowering his gun, "do you want a different reward?"

Her fingers ran across his jaw line and he repressed a shiver, not wanting to show weakness on the battle field. A little disappointed, she turned on her heals and began to walk towards Ivan. Then, she felt two pairs of possessive arms tug around her waist—feeling two large and hard things press against her lower back and her lower abdomen. It made her ego inflate that was definite, two powerful nations that wanted her. Holding her against themselves. Not caring for the man on the other side.

"Neither of you care, for the war right now?" She asked smoothly, trying to keep her voice from breaking and revealing her real arousal, "Or is there something the reason for such a distraction." The last words come out in the lightest whisper and she pressed one hand to America's neck and the other to Ivan's cheek as she slid down, so did her hands. Then, when she reached level to their waists, she darted out from under their arms.

"If you want me," She teased, "you've gotta catch me!"

Almost immediately, she was off.

America was a little shocked before a grin spread across his face, "The chase is afoot!" He'd always wanted to say that. Then, he began to run with his gun forgotten on the jungle floor.

He didn't even notice that Ivan had already taken off; the large country was surprisingly fast. Though the younger country knew he was faster. Far faster. That egotistical grin spread across his face and he went as fast as he could with an erection. It was a good thing none of his soldiers were around, the looks he would be receiving would have bother Arthur and Matthew questioning his motives at Vietnam. Well, let's put this quite simply, he was there for more than half a country's independence.

Though he knew which part of her he was invading, it was a thought that made him lick his lips. Though there were so many ways…

As his erection throbbed he ran faster, his actions fueled by sexual desire alone. This woman drove him crazy. Either she hated him or teased him, it was a brilliant way of getting him close.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her jacket hanging off a tree branch, before running some more and coming upon her shirt. A grin teased his lips as he tore off with both articles of clothing in his hands only to come to her pants, his face grew warm. Was she stripping all the way while running or was she just blatantly running naked? Either way she was daring and unreserved, unlike many of the other Eastern nations he had come to know.

Then he spotted the pond where he found only one part of her undergarments, though unlike the west, it looked like a wrap of bandages. That's when he saw her in the water, only her upper half visible as she watched the sky. Her full breasts pert and nipples hard at the cold water, tanned skin haloed by the soft sun, long, black hair pooled around her waist in a fan. It just barely covered the curve of her bum.

It was an almost automatic reaction, "I won!"

She turned toward him with a split-second reaction of surprise before the same devious look came to her face. "Donc vous avez, accepterez-vous votre récompense?"

He knew the language, and he knew a few of the words too, but he couldn't exactly tell what she was saying. He may have been America, but he wasn't raised by France for very long. Canada would have known what she said, but he didn't want his twin there.

Especially when Vietnam was looking at him like that, that look of deception and lust. He knew this wasn't heaven, but if this was hell, then he was taking it. He quickly dropped his shirt and shorts only to be in his boxers as he waded out into the water, just to see Ivan already there with his large hands on the woman. Said woman didn't seem to have any protests to having the large country admire her assets, but she was wading towards the sand. Her hair sinuously tracing up the curve her back and down her arms.

Almost immediately he went back to where he started, to see that they were already half way there. Ivan was already practically dry humping her as they got here.

Vietnam was quick to shake him off, just to flaunt her body for a moment before tracing a line up his chest. "Sovit," She purred as he trailed his fingers up her spine. She began to trail kisses across his collar and up his neck when she felt something bite the curve of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and Ivan began to harshly kiss her lips, the dominance was making her very, very hot. It also made her very weak at the knees.

Only then did she realize that both men had stripped down to their bare skins.

"America," She hissed as he placed needy kisses up her neck.

"Mmm."

"Leave when this is done," She requested, "leave my country."

He didn't even think on it, that's how aroused he was. He didn't even care to finish a war he knew he wouldn't win. After all, the Vietcong would kill more of them anyway. It was a sad thought, but nothing could over power him right now more than she. Vietnam held the Soviet Union and the United States under her thumb.

Then, she pushed Ivan to the sand and kissed him hard on the mouth as she moved down, biting and kissing a trail down his chest until she reached his cock. Her tongue swiveled over the head for a bare second before she nipped it lightly. He groaned in response and threaded his fingers into her hair as she took him in whole. Strangely enough, she was born without a gag reflex, but that wasn't exactly questioned here.

He moaned loudly and bucked his hips to her face, she bobbed briefly before taking her mouth off of him and trailing back up on him. A rope of saliva trailed from her lower lip to his erection.

It was too much for America, his hands were greedily wrapped around her, his penis pressed to her back entrance, and his lips attacking her neck. A moan of pleasure vibrated from her throat.

Ivan was putting his large hands to good work, those long fingers were lubricating the way for his large piece of wood into her throbbing wet heat. It left her panting and moaning for more. Alfred carefully, almost shyly, put one finger into her back door. As soon as he did that, she gasped and her back straightened up. Her face flushed with pleasure and heat.

She waved her ass in the air, as if asking for more.

"You wanton little slut," Ivan hissed as he slid to her vital regions. Deftly, his tongue flicked over her folds and she moaned loudly. She always liked it whenever he talked dirty to her.

"Sovit!" She moaned as he flattened his tongue and traced her clit, her fingers tangling in his hair as he brought her to the very edge before letting go. She cursed in breathy, and broken, French and tried to force his head back down there. He wouldn't budge, she moaned loudly as America inserted another finger. Lust thoroughly blinding her.

Then, just as America put the forth finger into her (making her near the edge of screaming), they flipped her around so that she was facing Alfred. Surely it was surprising, but she didn't want to show it. After all, she wanted the dominance. She was the one that had them wrapped around her finger.

As a result, her sweat seined skin gave a new luster as her mouth crashed into America's. He fought back eagerly against her deft tongue. It maneuvered around his mouth like an expert and darted about, battling with his briefly before packing more force behind it than he would expect. A lot like the Guerilla Warfare that the Vietnamese used against his men. Though he couldn't be surprised that this woman would bear resemblance to her army.

She moaned into his mouth, allowing him the advantage all the while Ivan slid two fingers into her back entrance—testing the waters. He knew how hard she could go on him if he really tried her. His hands and fingers were far larger than America's. As he squeezed another finger in, she bit down roughly on America's lower lip—earning a rough growl from the country. He attacked her mouth, the sounds of bombs going off in her head.

The dynamic made her moan loudly as he came up for air, spit trailing from his mouth to her's. As soon as the two made eye contact, Vietnam pulled his glasses from his face. ("I want to see blue when I say your name, not light.") Almost as if she knew they were important, she gently set them to the side and her eyes widened. Ivan was scissoring her ass.

Pleased with the attention he received, the largest of the three countries began to trace lines across the Asian's back. She moaned in pleasure at the attention she was receiving.

America was trailing kisses and dark purple marks around and on the scars that traced her collar and her breasts, something he so badly wanted to touch. She moaned as he sucked and bit at her most sensitive areas in North Vietnam only to trail back up her neck.

"Mom. Truce?" America slurred in almost drunken lust over to Ivan who nodded in response.

Vietnam didn't know what was going until both men thrust into her iat the same time./i

A surprised scream rattled through her teeth as she felt the large country behind her wrap his arms tightly around her waist, pumping into her faster and harder than ever before. As if he was trying to outdo the younger country. Though the younger had the advantage of a jackrabbit on crack and that advantage he was using to his utmost power. She couldn't even tell if she was in pain any more, the pleasure was so nerve-wracking that most of her nerves ran back into each other through her spine.

A loud moan escaped her lips and she put her arms around America, dragging her nails up his back. He hissed and bit down tightly on her neck, all the while slamming into her.

"Alfred," She gasped when her walls clamped tightly around him, quickly contracting as her eyes met his, he slammed in once more just as she came. His lips met hers in another war, their teeth clinking against each others, and tongues scoping out for unmarked territory. As soon as he began to bite and kiss down the length of her neck, she deftly licked his cowlick. A brilliant flush spread down his neck and the rest of his body shivered in response.

She raised one of her hands from his back and twisted the cowlick around her finger, he moaned in return as he looked at her with one of the most steamy expressions she'd ever seen. She briefly pulled on the hair and he let out another moan before attacking her lips again. The thorough desperation of the kiss almost made her loose the grasp of the hair between her fingers, it was as though he was shoving his tongue straight down her throat.

"Come to America," the young man ordered her, "come to America, you little harlot."

She removed her mouth from his and went to his ear and bit down on the shell tightly, pulling on the hair in a jerky movement, "Never."

With one last jerk of the hair on his head, "'Nam!" He gasped as he came to her name.

Only then did the energizer bunny run out of juice and simply rested there, inside of her with his legs entangled with hers. Though she was still going at the rhythm that the large country behind her was going at. One hand reached behind her and dragged her nails down his thick neck, feeling the tendons, muscles and scars that riddled the Russian's neck.

She could feel the heat renewing when she felt his pulse rattle up her spine. "Ivan," She moaned, almost a tease was her hot breath to his neck. He dragged his teeth from the corner of her mouth down, leaving a long purple mark. She sucked on his upper lip for the bare moment before he drove her home, spilling his seed into her anus.

That is when he stopped, only to snuggled closer to the Vietnamese woman, leaving affectionate kisses along her neck. "Viet," He whispered with his arms still tightly wrapped around her.

"Sovit," She sighed back in mutual agreement to a silent promise. Then, the older and slightly insane nation bit down hard onto her shoulder and dragged his teeth till he drew blood. The drops dripped around, decorating the pores around it.

She hissed in pleasure and unconsciously pulled in America's erogenous zone. This time he growled and pumped harder than ever into the woman and bit down hard on one of her nipples.

She let out a howl before bumping her hips to his as went to the shell of her ear, biting down on it and drawing blood. He licked in an almost apology, "Say my name, Nam."

"Alfred," She hissed defiantly and he bit down on her jaw. "America."

As soon as he heard those words from her, he came into her.

Almost immediately, he fell asleep against her breasts. She chuckled softly and ran her fingers through his hair, it was soft. When she heard the soft snore from behind her, she knew that Ivan was asleep as well. A small smile wisped at her lips and she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before working her way out of their grasp and genitals.

Once she stood, she tested her legs. Surely they were sore, but she felt so satiated—it was as if she ran a mile. The endorphins were still on a wild rage through her system. She slowly got dressed, knowing that they could still be watching her. Truly, she was proud of her body and battle scars and didn't exactly see a reason to hide them, but her boss insisted it. After all, there was the modesty as well.

After she was dressed, she stretched her body to feel the arousing pull and almost painful spots where she was slammed into. She would definitely have bruises in the morning. Her fingers traced over the corner of her lip, she could feel the rise and fall of the bumps and small scrape Ivan had left with his teeth. He would pay for that the next time he came around.

Vietnam's gaze went to America and softened, surely he was asleep. She traced a line down his nose and gave a sad smile before placing a chaste kiss on his lips before walking away. Tossing their clothes into different piles at their feet as she left. Her head held high, her lips set into a firm line, and confidence in her step.

The battle, she may of won, but the war has just begun.

* * *

_A/N: If you couldn't figure it out yet, I did this for a kink meme because I adore Vietnam. And yes, I think she could walk around after loads of pounding sex. She's that badass. _

_Anyway, please review my first lemon. This also takes place during the Vietnam War, if you can't tell. _


End file.
